


Extra Dimensions

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [119]
Category: Original Work
Genre: GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1407775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a long game they play, with pieces that have their own smaller games within the larger, and knowing they are pieces in a larger game whose objective they cannot see. Some of their own pieces know they're part of an elaborate and arcane game, but not all of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Dimensions

**Author's Note:**

> Lucifer, during a game of four-dimensional chess  
> Prompt: Game  
> Alternate Universe: First Born

It's a long game they play, with pieces that have their own smaller games within the larger, and knowing they are pieces in a larger game whose objective they cannot see. Some of their own pieces know they're part of an elaborate and arcane game, but not all of them.

Moving a rook, Lucifer looks over the board that is a far simpler game than the one he still is playing with his brothers. Michael is contemplating his own move while Gabriel studies the board to see what he can do around the moves already made. Still, for all its simplicity, it's still beyond the grasp of most of humanity.

"They'll learn." Gabriel doesn't need him to voice the words to hear them, and Lucifer snorts, rolling his eyes. "They will." He pauses, then concedes, "Though it may take them longer than I originally thought."

"And that's why you're still behind." Michael taps the edge of the board with one finger, still looking for a move that won't leave his king vulnerable. "Sometimes they need a prod to learn, and you never give them one."

"I prefer to offer rewards for learning."

"Which has only given them a number of martyrs scattered over time and the world." Lucifer gives Michael a look as Michael continues to look at the board rather than making a move. "Some of which are technically at odds with each other, for added entertainment value."

"They still were listened to." Gabriel shifts, leaning back in his seat. "Yours tend to be ignored or actively imprisoned, and later forgotten."

"Not _all_ of them." Lucifer smiles wryly, thinking over the various humans he's attempted to inspire or at least teach what he knows. "Though they do have a tendency to do foolish things once they can See. On the other hand, those I like best do tend to grow and live in places where there are a few more monsters hiding under the skin."

Michael snorts, finally making his move. "Someone has to like the lost ones, and better you than me." He leans back in his chair, leaving Gabriel to ponder his own move.

"You don't walk away from them, either," Lucifer points out, raising an eyebrow at Michael. "Why better me than you for those in the forgotten corners of the world?"

A twist of the lips that might be a smile crosses Michael's face. "Remember the _last_ human I took an interest in?"

Lucifer and Gabriel both winced.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me who Michael's talking about, he's not telling me. The game the three are playing is four-dimensional chess (according to them, and don't ask me how that works, I dunno). The references to their game-pieces are humans whom they've given gifts that don't mix well with what humanity understands as sanity, in the long run. Sight, Understanding, and Life - seeing people as their actions/intentions, hearing thoughts/emotions, and being neither dead nor alive in a conventional sense, respectively.
> 
> Yes, I know the names have religious significance to some people, and some of this universe is playing with that. Some of it, though, is simply playing with perception and reality simply for the sake of it.


End file.
